Stressing Over the Bigger Things
by medusa28
Summary: TRANCE/HARPER.CHAPTER TWO UP!!! This is a SEQUEL to: IT'S THE LITTLE THINGS*advise you to read that one first*
1. To Have Doubtful Company

CONTINUATION OF " It's The Little Things."  
  
A/N: I am so terrible I always start stories and never finish them but I promise that 'The Pain in Love" will be updated but next Monday!!!  
  
Harper/Trance (Of COURSE)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ (Two days after the kiss)  
  
Trance paced back and forth in her quarters, what was she going to do...  
  
Do I really want to go through with this? It could ruin EVERYTHING!!  
  
I love him right?..her conscience was pulling up every doubtful question imaginable.  
  
See the Andromeda was going to be docking at the Noltahan Drift in a day and Harper had asked her if she would like to go out with him.  
  
He didn't really specify it as a date, she just assumed it was. I mean you don't just kiss a person like that and leave them hanging do you?  
  
She didn't say no...but she hadn't actually said yes either. He had asked her today, the day before was the 'resting' day where they kind of didn't talk to each other because of the awkwardness. But Harper seemed to get over it pretty fast.  
  
Trance had finally decided on an answer, it was probably the best for both of them..  
  
~*~  
  
Harper lay on his bed looking up at the bland ceiling.  
  
What if she doesn't say yes?  
  
Maybe you're the only one who felt a spark when you kissed..  
  
She has to say yes, right?  
  
Doesn't she love me?  
  
Harper was wracking his brain trying to figure out all the reason why she had to 'think' about it first.  
  
This was really killing him he didn't know what else to do except wait..  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
" Hey TRANCE, wait up!!" said Harper as he ran down the corridor.  
  
Trance turned around; surprised to see Harper. She hadn't talked to him since...  
  
"Well you might already know that we're going to be docking at the Noltahan Drift tomorrow and I was thinking..well...maybe you and me could go out and..and grab some dinner or something.." Said Harper, he had sounded like a gerbil on speed!!  
  
Trance looked down at the floor and back at Harper who was still looking intently at her.  
  
"Harper you know that I would LOVE that, but could you let be think about it?" said Trance who now showed longing in her eyes.  
  
She touched Harper on his shoulder as she walked the other way.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Harper still lay on his bed staring intently at the ceiling.  
  
"She's going to say no..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I knoe it's so horrible,.well it's not THAT back but ok ok never mind. I will have more, it might not be soon, but we'll see; just because I have this soccer thing this weekend. But that other update I promised you; that one I will update!!! 


	2. Questions Answered

A/N: Ahoy there!!! Hola me yamo Medusa!!! Haha so um this is the second chapter...and um yeah.so I've gotta go do stuff.like homework...L8ter dayz enjoy this story.(more to come)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trance walked to the corridor, almost running; well speed walking.  
  
Did I choose the right answer?  
  
Is this really an answer?  
  
Just sway him, he DOESN'T have to know why!!  
  
Her brain was thinking ten billion thoughts per second now.  
  
She had finally reached Harper's quarters, her heart was beating so fast she was afraid was going to faint.  
  
~*~  
  
He sat up looking over at the door,...  
  
Is it her? Already?  
  
He got up and asked who it was.  
  
"It's me Harper, I've come to give you an answer!!" said Trance from the other side of the door.  
  
"Um...yeah just a sec.."said Harper as he reached for a shirt, with it still unbuttoned she went to the door *he has an undershirt on!!*  
  
The door hissed open revealing the golden goddess on the other side.  
  
She stepped closer to him, and started to talk in a hushed voice.  
  
"Harper do you know what I love to do the most?" said Trance who had started to button up Harper's Hawaiian shirt.  
  
Harper hesitated..is this a trick question? Was she testing him?  
  
" Um..babe I really don't know...wait are you hitting on me?!?!" said Harper in an amused voice.  
  
"What? NO..well kinda, but that's is NOT that point!!!" said Trance; she had finished buttoning up Harper's shirt leaving a few undone at the top.  
  
"Hey Trance why don't you come in, if you want we can activate privacy mode, we can talk more freely with it" said Harper as he moved aside for her to come in.  
  
"Oh fine, you and your sick mind, I was NOT hitting on you."said Trance as she walked past Harper into his quarters.  
  
Harper tired to stifle a laugh.  
  
"SURE you weren't!!"  
  
Trance walked over, looking around his room; it was actually clean for once!!  
  
As Harper shut the door he turned around and looked right at Trance, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Harper I don't know if I really want to go out with you..."Said Trance but she didn't have a chance to finish.  
  
"I KNEW it, you didn't feel anything!! We're you just going to lead me on?!?!" Said Harper who was clearly outraged.  
  
"WAIT, would you LET me finish!!!" Said Trance who was now really annoyed.  
  
"NO.." Harper walked over to her, she moved away afraid apparently.  
  
She couldn't move any further back; she had come to a wall.  
  
Harper placed both of his hands firmly against her shoulders practically pinning her against the wall.  
  
Trance tired to struggle but for some strange reason she was unable to escape his grasp.  
  
He felt like crying, but he was way to mad to even work up the strength to cry, besides he would never cry in front of Trance.  
  
"Harper just LET me FINISH" she said still struggling; without any success.  
  
"FINE!! Finish rambling on about how you don't care about me.."He was cut off when Trance smashed her lips against his, there was that feeling again, bliss? Pleasure? She didn't know but it sure felt good.  
  
She stopped kissing him, she watched him move back slowly, he kept his eyes not on her, but on the floor.  
  
"Harper I didn't... I um didn't mean to it just kind of happened.."said Trance walking slowly towards he confused 'friend'  
  
"No...no...um it's all my fault, because... I liked it..."Said Harper finally looking up at Trance.  
  
Trance smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it,..see that's why I thought it would be more fun to stay in?!?!" said Trance  
  
"You not thinking of..?" Asked Harper rather curious now.  
  
"What? Eh maybe, but I just like the idea of onboard dinning, like candle light dinner onboard," said Trance who had also started to look at the floor very intently.  
  
"Ok let's do it, I bet I can do a better job than Tyr did..."Said Harper who was mentally reminiscing about the conversation he had with Beka after Tyr made her dinner.  
  
"Ok Harper" Said Trance, "it's a date!"  
  
Trance walked right past him and out the door before he was even allowed to react; he watched her walk out the door before saying:  
  
"It's a date then.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: SOOOOO??? MORE TO COME..omg I still have to update that other one..geez.ok l8ter dayz every1!!!! 


End file.
